


Paperwork and Lightning

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm from Minnesota, when it rained this bad I was in New York studying at NYU, and it was the dryest year on record." - Nell/Callen Established. AU. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork and Lightning

**Paperwork and Lightning.  
Words: **490 **  
Couple:** Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones. **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles. **  
Disclaimer:** All characters that you recognice belong to Shane Brennan. **  
Established Nell/Callen.  
Slightly AU.  
Drabblish.**

…

The lights flickered, followed by the loud rumble of thunder. The young intelligence analyst jumped, a small blush creaping across her cheeks as she heard the NCIS agent chuckle from the other side of the bullpen. When the sound came again, she jumped once more, knocking the pile of papers off the desk.

He laughed, rising from his borrowed chair to crouch down and helpd her pick up the files. He could hear her muttering apoligies under her breath.

"I really hate storms," she told him, "they scare me easily."  
"I can see," he answered lightly, handing her the small stack of files.  
"I'm from Minnesota, when it rained this bad I was in New York studying at NYU, and it was the dryest year on record."  
"Avoiding the rain"  
"I thought so," she smiled.

She placed the files back on the desk, twisting in her chair to see him standing closely in front of her.

"You didn't have o stay behind and help," the intelligence analyst said simply.  
He shrugged, "who else is going to give up their Saturday for paperwork?"  
"Someone with no plans," she prompted.  
"Oh, I have plans," Callen smirked.  
"Really now?" she asked with a small smile, "and they would be what exactly?"  
"Helping with paperwork," he smiled, "then forcing you to come storm chasing with me, try and beat that fear of storms you have."  
"Do you do that with all of your team?  
"Sam thinks it's stupid," the exCIA-operative answered, "and the others obviously have plans."

Another loud rumble of thunder had her jump in her chair once more, the bluch returning as the man chuckled.

"Let's just go with paperwork then dinner," Nell suggested, "I really hate storms."  
"Chinese or Thai?" he asked, handing her his last completed file.  
"Pizza?" she smiled innocently.  
"We had pizza last week," he told her, "and the week before, and the one before that – I'm pretty sure there's still leftovers in your fridge."  
"But there isn't any in your fridge."  
Chuckling, he said, "the ony left overs in my fridge are home-cooked meals. I sense a theme there."  
"I'm too lazy to cook?" she laughed.  
"I'll compramise."  
"Yes?  
"We buy pizza bases on the way back to my place, and we'll make our own pizza?"

The intelligence analyst surveyed her eyes over him for a moment, trying to pick up the hidden meaning behind his words. The last time she was at his house, she had told him to get a television, saying that she had no idea how he got by on only newspapers for news – that was if his neighbourhood even got the newspaper.

"I may have bought a TV," he smirked.  
"Oh really now," she smirked, "this I have to see."

Sure, when they arrived at his make-shift apartment with the supplies for their home-made pizzas, there was a television in the loungeroom. Not that it got put to any use that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I actually searched for about ten minutes to figure out where Nell comes from and where she studied, but then I gave up and went through all of my favourite quotes from the TV Show, and spamming my facebook wall with them.
> 
> My personal favourite so far is "you've got be kidding me, I'm being shot at by a Jonas Brother". Man I love Callen : )
> 
> My question about this couple on the 'asktheosp' tumblr is the reason they have a thing in their FAQ saying that they only go by the cannon relationships. Such a rebel, aha.
> 
> So. This drabblish piece of Nellen writing just happened. And now the muse dragon is sitting in the corner, quite pleased with himself.


End file.
